Three Times Three
by twistoffaith
Summary: Amy has been plagued by weird dreams over the past week. Dreams that should make sense but don't. Dreams of her and her fellow teammates, only they aren't who they think they are. Convinced that she is having a nervous break down. Soon she begins exbi


Part 1  
  
Matt, Amy and Jeff all sat at the hotel resturant trying their damndest to stay awake. All were fatigued for different reasons. Jeff had been up all night writing in his journal, Matt had spent hours including ones after the club closed dancing and was nursing a slight headache and Amy hadn't been able to sleep. She had kept having this weird dream that was now to fuzzy to recall.   
"Ames hello?? Earth to Amy, come in-"  
"What?" Amy snapped out of her trance she had let herself slip into. Matt stopped waving his hand in front of her face.  
"I just asked if you were gonna eat the rest of your bagel" he said. Amy pushed the plate towards Matt.  
"No" she said quietly.  
"Mind if I?" Matt asked. Amy shrugged.  
"Go for it" she replied dryly. Matt took a huge bite out of the bagel and observed Amy a bit longer. She didn't focus her attention on Matt or Jeff but stared out the window and watch the boats on the harbour pulling in. Jeff who had his knit wool cap pulled over his eyes continued to try and drink coffee without watching what he was doing.  
"Are you ok?" Matt asked, mouth full of bagel. Amy looked over at Matt who now had cream cheese down one side of his lip. Amy supressed a laugh.  
"I'm fine I'm just tired. We should go" she said. "Jeff you've got coffee all down your shirt" she said quickly. Jeff lifted the cap over his eyes and groaned at his sloppiness.  
  
  
  
Amy had drak as much coffee as her body would allow her. Her tiredness had transended into jitters from the caffiene. She had been more then relieved to read the scheadule that night to find she would simply be accompanying Matt to ring side. She was in no mood or condition to wrestle that night. Jeff had perked up, but mainly because he had snuck a nap in during the federation orenentation that afternoon. He swung his light heavyweight championship belt over his shoulder and back down causing a loud slapping noise which was causing Amy to snap.  
"DO YOU MIND!!" she snapped loudly. Jeff stopped what he was doing and froze.  
"Sorry, didn't think it was bugging you" Jeff said. Amy groaned.  
"Well it is" she growled. Jefff grinned.  
"Wow someone remembered to take their bitch pill today!" he cackled before dodging a hair brush Amy threw at him.   
"I have obviously over stepped my boundries" he said still laughing lightly. Matt walked in shortly after to see the tension between Jeff and Amy. Well more the tension Amy was projecting towards Jeff. Jeff smirked and took a step back.   
"Uhh Matt your girl is trying to kill me!" Jeff said.  
"I'm not his girl!" Amy said.  
"Well that doesn't change the fact that your trying to kill me" he reminded her.  
"I wish I hadn't missed" Amy muttered under her breath.   
"I'm gonna go cause trouble somewhere where I won't get objects thrown at my head" Jeff announced.  
"Then your in the wrong business" Matt laughed. "I'd avoid the ladies dressing room".  
"Nah!" Jeff said before bouncing out the door. Matt crouched down beside Amy.  
"You alright chic?" he asked softly. Amy rolled her eyes.  
"Yes, and would you remind your stupid brother that we are an ON SCREEN couple, not off? I haven't had a date in months cause everyone thinks I'm your girlfriend" she said.   
"Ok" Matt agreed. "Wanna tell me why your in such a hissy mood?". Amy closed the issue of Maire Claie she had been pretending to read.  
"I just didn't sleep last night, and I'm cranky" she replied. Matt knew he was not going to get anything furthur out of her.  
"Ok, see you before we go to the ring" he said before leaving. Amy sighed after the door had been closed. She felt bad about her attitude but she couldn't shake the dream she had. She couldn't recall all the details but she did remember somethings. She remembered being very cold, and wearing a furry pink coat over a pair of white panites and bra. Her face was coated in layers of silver and gold make up her lips painted black. She remembered being on wet grass that was muddying her white platform boots. There was a raging fire, Jeff was wearing underwear and black boots. His face was also painted but looked almost symbolic as opposed to Amy's which looked simply for beauty sake. Matt she couldn't see very well. He had been crouched down and wearing a long heavy black jacket and pants. It appeared he had no shirt on and that his face was painted something similar to Jeffs.  
"Are you ok?" a female voice interrupted her thoughts. Stacey stood in the doorway with a red mug in hand. Amy forced a smile.   
"Yes I'm just very tired" she lied.   
"Matt told me you were a bit edgy and I kind of figured nither him nor Jeff would understand, so I thought I'd come help" Stacey proceeded into the dressing room and handed Amy the red mug.   
"It's just herbal tea, but it had Ginseng in it, which will give you energy. I drink it insted of coffee. It wakes you up bust doesn't make you jumpy" she said.   
"Thanks Stacey" Amy said truthfully. She sipped the tea which had a pleasent rose and lemon scent to it.  
"It's wonderful what's in it?" she asked.   
"Rose hips, Lemon peel, Lemon Verbena, a bit of mint some orris root and of course ginseng" she said. Amy drank the hot tea quickly. She could already feel it working inside her.  
"Oh wow I do feel better, like I could actually wrestle. But I'll stick with managing tonight" she said. Stacey smiled and looked at her watch.   
"I have to go, I've got to get my bikini fitted and taped so I don't end up falling out of it like last time" she said. "Pray for me" she laughed. Amy laughed as well.  
"Good luck" Amy said. "Thanks again for the tea"   
"I'm glad I could help" Stacey said before dissappearing out the door. Amy closed her eyes and decided to get a thrirty minute power nap in before she had to work.   
  
  
  
The sky was so black and there were practically no stars in the sky. The cold air bit at her ankles and caused the hairs on her body to rise even though the fire burned only a few feet away from her. "Those idiots can never get anything right can they?". Orenda rubbed her throat where her pendent had once been. She missed the jewel immensley but knew she must part with it or she would be stuck here forever. Aldrich had been brooding all evening and hadn't been talkative with nither her or Lux. Screw him! Let him be a baby about it. After all he was only pissed because she had thought of this plan, she had figured out the link and not him. Some wise leader he was, if it wasn't for her they would be stuck here forever.  
"I need you now" a voice from behind her said. She turned to see Aldrich stnading behind her.   
"Why?" she questioned him.  
"Just listen to me and come" he snarled, he hated when she questioned orders. "I had a vision, we need to act now". Orenda followed him obediently.  
"Where's Lux?" she aked looking around for their partner.  
"Screwing around in the water I think. We don't need him right now anyways" Aldrich said dryly.  
"Yes we do. Stop treating him like a baby, we need him!" she said firmly. Aldrich turned around to face her.  
"Are you instructing me on what to do?" he bellowed. Orenda held her ground. There was no way she was going to let him take her down.  
"Yes, because we are all in this together, and there is no way your leaving him behind in any of this!" she shouted. Suddenly Lux strolled up beside them. He was quiet wearing a a red fishnet shirt and black pleather pants.   
"Glad to see you decided to put some clothes on brother" Adlrich said sarcastically.  
"There's coming off in a few minutes" Lux bit back.  
"Would you two stop it!" Orenda shouted loud and clear. Both brothers stopped the fight they were ready and willing to begin. Lux turned on his heel and headed towards the fire. Aldrich didn't bother looking at Lux his continued to stare down Orenda.   
"You know you treat him like a child" he hissed.  
"I just care for him, he's a part of us" she said.   
"Oh I see. You know something" Aldrich walked right up to her and whispered in her ear. "I sometimes wonder if your not in actually in love with him. After all you've made it quite clear you don't love me". Orenda couldn't speak. Anything she said to him would be harmful and they would seperate in anger. They needed to stay together.  
"Let's get this going, I'm gettin bored!" Lux shouted from the other side of the fire. The three form a triangle around the blazing fire.   
"What do you wish to sacrifice tonight Lux?" Aldrich asked him. Lux stepped towards the fire and held a dog collar in his hand. Aldrich acknowledged his offering.  
"Then let it be seen here by the powers that be and Azumi the god of fire and power. Let this find it way to his other side" Aldrich chanted. Orenda rubbed her arms briskly to fight the cold off. It was always so cold here. Aldrich handed the double sided knife to Lux. Lux cringed as he slit his arm and let the blood pour off onto the collar. Lux threw the collar into the fire and handed the knife to Orenda who proceeded to cut a slit in her arm and let the blood flow into the fire. Aldrich cut his arm after that he let his blood flow a bit longer.   
"We are complete until tomorrow" Aldrich said. He turned and walked away. Orenda walked over to Lux and put her hand over his wound.   
"That hurt, that really fucking hurt" a growled. His wound was still bleeding. "Can you fix it please? I'm to weak" he begged her. Orenda nodded and covered his wound with her mouth.  
  
  
  
"AHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Amy screamed from the top of her lungs. Matt and Jeff quickly rushed into the dressing room to find Amy exactly where they had left her eariler.   
"Amy what happened are you ok?" Matt asked.   
"I'm fine" she said although it sounded as if she was convincing herself not Matt. "I'm ok-where the hell-what's...?" she trailed off as if she was looking for something. Jeff who stood a distance away from Matt and Amy watched. Amy fixed her gaze on him. She stood up and brushed past Matt.   
"What'd I do?" Jeff asked. Amy shook her head, she just continued to stare.  
"Does it still hurt?" she asked softly. Jeff frowned with confusion.  
"Does what still hurt?" he asked. She grabbed his left arm. It was smooth and not wounded. Amy stepped back and took a deep breath.  
"Ames I'm gonna tell the booking crew your gonna take tonight off" Matt told her.   
"No I'm fine, really I'm fine!" she insisted.   
"No your not, alright? Just let's get you back to the hotel" he said firmly.  
"Look I'm - oh alright fine!" she growled. Both Hardys helped her up. Matt quickly dashed to inform the booking staff of Amy's condition.   
  
  
Matt had been unable to go to the hotel room, his match was only twenty minutes from Amy's departure. Jeff had helped Amy into bed and stayed beside her as she had pleaded.  
"Why am I feeling this way?" she asked him quietly.   
"Well maybe you burnt yourself out, I mean you do tend to over do it" Jeff replied. Amy sat up and glared at Jeff.  
"I do not!" she say defensivly. Jeff laughed at Amy's ignorance.   
"Ok fine chief if you say so" Jeff said. Amy pulled the blankets up to her chin and made a face at Jeff.  
"Jeff, if I look like I'm scared please wake me up ok?" she asked.  
"I thought you weren't supposed to wake a sleeping person?" he said.  
"Trust me with these dreams it's worth the risk" she mumbled.   
"Ok I will".  
  
  
  
Part 2  
  
  
A week had gone by a so far no dreams. Amy felt wonderful, she had been sleeping great and had apologized sincerly to Jeff for her attitude that day. Life seemed almost perfectly normal now.  
Amy had even gone on an impromptu shopping trip and brought both Hardys with her. The shop was a trendy alternative store called Alternative Universe. The shopping had been a blast and Amy had spent more then intended but at this point she didn't give a shit. After the week she had been through she needed something to lift her spirits.  
A girl with amazing blonde hair smiled as she watched the three look at shoes, jewellery and various accessories.   
"Hey wanna see some cool shit we just got in?" the girl asked them.   
"Always" Jeff said eagerly making his way towards the counter. The girl pulled a black leather bound breifcase from behind the counter and opened it up revealing different necklaces, rings, earrings and braclets.   
"Wow these look-" Amy began.  
"Expensive" Matt cut in. The girl who's name tag read Simone smiled.  
"Well they are a little costly but they are original pieces of work, so gurenteed your not gonna see some poser wearing em a week later.  
"How much for this ring?" Amy asked, pointing to a silver knot ring with an opal in the centre.   
"Oh that? That's two hundred" she said. Amy made a face.  
"I wouldn't pay two hundred for it sorry" she said.   
"Well the opal is raw and untumbled which makes it more unique" Simone said. Amy shook her head.  
"I don't wear rings enough to pay that much" she said.   
"Understandable" Simone agreed. "But however..." Simone pulled a necklace out that looked as if it was hiding. "This is facinating. We just got it a few weeks ago". Any fingered the silver necklace. The pendent was silver as well and held various precious stones in it, most of which Amy couldn't idenify. She did recognize rose quartz and quartz crystal but the rest were unknown to her. The silver was twisted into what look like a melted heart. It really was beautiful.  
"What are all these stones?" Amy finally asked.   
"The orange one is Carnilien, the pink one is rose quartz, the the lighter oranger one is citrine and this is bloodstone" Simone said pointing to each stone individually.  
"What about this piece of coal here?" Jeff asked. Simone shot him an unimpressed look.  
"That one is Loadstone, it actually a magnetic" she said.   
"Look like a piece of rock to me" Jeff went on.  
"Actually it's used for controlling power over certain things. It's very powerful" Simone said. Matt snorted.  
"A little rock like that can do all that?" he asked. Simone nodded. She then turned back to Amy.  
"So are you interested?" she asked Amy directly, no longer paying attention to the guys.  
"Hell yes I'm interested! How much?" she asked eagerly.   
"five hundred and fifty dollars" Simone said. All at once Amy felt her heart sink into her stomach.   
"Oh, wow, that's a little out of my price range" she said sadly.   
"Oh come on girl, why not buy it for yourself huh?" Simone pressed on.   
"Well I just don't find it wise to spend money on something like a necklace, I'm sorry" Amy said. She tore her eyes away from the case and focused her attention on some hair clips.  
"Are you sure hon?" Simone asked one more time. Amy nodded.  
  
Dinner had come quicker then they expected. Seeing it was a Thursday and their night off Matt had quickly recommended an eating spot seeing all of them were starving. Amy had been a bit down after she decided against buying that gorgeous necklace. After dinner Amy head towards her room with a movie and the decsion to lock the door and keep it that way until morning. After a few minutes into High Fidelity she heard a light rapping at the door. 'It'll go away if you don't answer it' she thought to herself. But still the rapping continued. She finally gave in, slipping into her white hotel robe and peering through the peep hole. There stood Jeff, waiting for her to answer. Jeff? What did he want? She opened the door to find him grinning. Sure Jeff grinned all the time but he had a sparkle in his eyes.  
"Hey girl, did I get you at a bad time?" he asked. Amy shrugged.  
"Just trying to have some down time, what's up?" she asked. Jeff didn't bother to ask for permission to enter, he simply slipped past her and sat down on her bed still grinning.  
"What's with you, you seem weird" she said uneasily. Jeff reached into his back pocket and handed her a black box. Amy took it her eyes going back and forth to from the box to Jeff. When she opened the shiny box her heart caught in her throat. There in the box was the nacklace from that day.  
"Are you kidding me??" she cried out. Jeff smiled and nodded, he was bouncing now. "Jeff don't tell me you bought this for me! Oh God it was way over priced" she said.   
"It was fine, and I saw how bad you wanted it. And besides you deserve it" he said. Amy lept across the room and jumped on Jeff holding him in a tight hug.   
"So I'm guessing you like?" he asked gasping for air. Amy loosened the grip.   
"Like? Try love" she quickly clasped the necklace around her neck and admired it for a few minutes.  
"Alrighty well I'm gonna leave you and your new friend to get aquainted. You have a great night ok?" he said.   
"Jeff wait!" Amy said stopping him in his tracks. Jeff waited. She walked over and gave him a much gentler hug. "Thanks again". Jeff froze for a moment. For that breif moment she didn't even look like Amy, she look different maybe it was in her eyes. A strange rush came over and Amy as she stood on her tip toes and kissed him softly on the lips. This was enough to throw Jeff for a loop.   
"Umm your welcome" he stuttered out. Amy smiled and let him out before closing the door.   



End file.
